


Vivir mi vida

by Jenny_anderson



Series: Drabbles S&S [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime), Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_anderson/pseuds/Jenny_anderson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un día simplemente despiertas y decides que no quieres ser reina, ni princesa, ni guardiana. Tan sólo una mortal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vivir mi vida

**Disclaimer:**  Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento.

 **Personaje:**  Serena

 **Prompt:**  Un día simplemente despiertas y decides que no quieres ser reina, ni princesa, ni guardiana. Tan sólo una mortal.

 **Palabras:** 1,006

 **Beta:** La incansable  **Sol** que me deja ser una aprovechada.

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

Observas el amanecer desde la ventaba de tu habitación, la mañana se parece muchísimo a aquella de casi 5 años atrás. El sol empieza a brillar en lo alto y el aire te parece que huele a esperanza. El paisaje es completamente diferente, no se escucha el ruido la de la ciudad al despertar, no hay ruido de motores o claxon empezando el día.

Sonríes.

Cuando empezaste a armar tu plan completamente desesperado, te imaginabas a miles de kilómetros lejos de tu patria, incluso llegaste a temer que tuvieras que viajar miles de años luz para poder conseguir el derecho a vivir tu propia vida. Pero no fue así. No habías salido siquiera de la región de Kanto, y era casi una ironía estar viviendo en la prefectura de Chiba, a escasos 20 minutos de la zona norte de Tokio.

Después de todo, no hay mejor escondite que el que se encuentra a simple vista, o al menos eso le oíste decir a Amy aquel día en particular. Realmente el día no había sido diferente a cualquier otro, simplemente habías despertado preguntándote por qué tenías que conformarte con seguir el plan.

Nunca te habías opuesto a tu destino, jamás hasta ese día te habías atrevido a preguntarte qué significaba ser la reencarnación de una princesa. Y cuando lo hiciste, te diste cuenta que no había nada de tu vida que estuviera en tus manos. ¿Ibas a casarte con Darien porque lo amabas o porque debías hacerlo? ¿Ibas a tener a Rini porque así debía coronarse su amor o simplemente porque todo reino necesitaba herederos? ¿Ibas a arriesgar tu vida eternamente por gente que no era capaz de valorar su propia vida?

Habían sido tantas las interrogantes, que habías tenido que salir corriendo, que buscar aire, que encontrar a Serena Tsukino entre tanta obligación como Sailor Moon y Serenity.

Al principio el plan fue sólo buscar un lugar tranquilo donde meditar. Una semana se convirtió en un mes, y pronto ese mes se convirtió en tres. Descubriste con manifiesto horror que echabas de menos a Darien cada día menos, y que a veces te encontrabas en medio de alguna tienda preguntándote  _"¿Le gustaba esto o aquello a Darien?"_ , descubriendo lo poco que realmente sabías de tu novio.

Pensaste en ti misma como madre y descubriste que añorabas a Rini, pero no querías verla hasta dentro de algunos años. Descubriste que querías ser maestra de preescolar, que querías viajar y conocer el mundo, que querías hacer muchas cosas antes de ser madre.

Supiste también, que querías ser amada por ser tú y no por ser la reencarnación de alguien infinitamente más perfecta, que no querías dejar de ser tú como al parecer terminaría pasando si hacías caso a todo lo que Rini te había contado de su madre. Nunca habías llorado tanto como aquella noche en que te despediste de la jovencita de cabello rosa, pero definitivamente la madre de esa niña no eras tú y no podrías serlo.

Te dolió infinitamente decirle adiós a esa antigua vida, a aquellos sueños que habías creído siempre fueron tuyos, y que no habían sido más que proyecciones de lo que se esperaba de ti como Serenity. Huir de tus guardianas había sido mucho más fácil de lo que incluso te habías atrevido a imaginar. Lo difícil había sido encontrar a la persona que eras, y a partir de ahí, empezar a vivir tu vida.

Intentaste recordar antes de ser Sailor Moon, pero te fue imposible más allá de una niña un poco torpe y llorona, aunque estabas segura, no era todo lo que habías sido. Intentaste recordar otros sueños que no fueran encontrar a tu príncipe y casarte con él, pero fracasaste.

Incluso te diste cuenta que debido a ser Sailor Moon, te habías despegado tanto de tu familia, que casi ya no dolía como antes haberlos dejado atrás. El cristal de plata seguía siendo tuyo, y sellar los recuerdos de las Sailor, de los gatos y tu príncipe no fue problema; renunciar a una vida aparentemente perfecta por otro lado, se llevó cada gramo de tu fuerza de voluntad.

Hace años que no sabes nada de las que llamabas amigas, pero mientras miras por la ventana, te convences de que ellas también están viviendo su propia vida, que ahora si pueden ser felices. Miras a Luna que se restriega mimosa contra tu pierna, crees que ahora ella es feliz viviendo una vida tranquila que al ser tu protectora, no se le permitía tener.

—Bombón, si no vienes a desayunar se te va a hacer tarde.

Claro, y lo tienes a él.

Casi no lo podías creer cuando lo viste aparecer en tu puerta. Había renunciado a todo para poder tener una oportunidad contigo, con su  _bombón_. No era tu príncipe, nunca lo fue, pero le quieres mucho más que aquel que si lo era.

Nunca te ha preguntado qué fue lo que te llevó a tomar aquellas decisiones, tampoco te ha preguntado qué fue lo que hiciste; simplemente ha tomado tu mano desde hace dos años, con todo lo que eso significa, tomándote por entero. Y tal parece que lo seguirá haciendo por lo que les resta de vida, no porque así deba de ser, sino porque así quieren que sea.

Ya no hay castillos maravillosos, ni magnificas utopías, no existe ya un matrimonio perfecto; pero lo que tienes es completa y simplemente tuyo y no, definitivamente no lo cambiarias por nada.

—Pero si se me hace tarde, mi maravilloso novio me va a llevar al trabajo. –dices saliendo de la cama, con la sonrisa en la cara.

Definitivamente sí, el aire huele a esperanza, la esperanza de seguir libre y feliz.

**Author's Note:**

> Todos mis drabbles deberían de terminar así, con ese par juntos y felices.


End file.
